The day I became an Echidna
by Knuckx117
Summary: I am playing Sonic 3d Blast when I am sucked into the Sonic the hedgehog world as a yellow echidna. I suck at summaries. R&R. *puppy dog eyees* PWEASE?!?!?!?!?!
1. Dimensionhole I don't own Yugioh!

The day I was sucked into the Sonic world.  
  
by Andross  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic the hedgehog characters. Sonic the hedgehog, and all other related characters are owned by Sega. Sonic the Hedgehog was created by Sonic Team. Once again, I do not own Sonic or any other related characters except for Daniel Hemmings.(which is myself!)  
  
"I'm bored..." said Sonic, "I wish something exciting would happen." It was a sunny day in Mobius. There wasn't anything happening, so Sonic was bored. Tails was keeping himself busy by making a dimensional portal. Knuckles and Rouge were on a hill, looking at the clouds. Amy was putting on Make-up for a party she was going to go to later. Shadow was at the park, racing a robot that Tails had made.  
  
"Sonic, I'm almost finished!" said Tails, waving his hand from inside the ring. Suddenly, there was a crashing noise from the main control panel. "Uh-oh, that sounded like the battery holder." Tails was constantly working on new robots, so Sonic and his friends were used to hearing the occasional loud bang of metal hitting metal.  
  
"This could take a while..." Sonic thought to himself as smoke started to come into the room. Elsewhere, in another dimension, a boy named Daniel Hemmings was playing his favorite Gamecube game, Sonic mega collection, which was really a collection of several Sonic the Hedgehog games, and a few non related games. Currently, I was playing Sonic 3d Blast, now one of my favorite Sonic the Hedgehog games.  
  
"Dangit! Where the heck is that last Flicky?" I asked myself. I held the B button, which charged up a spindash. I released the B button, causing Sonic to shoot forward, crashing through the stone wall. I moved him to the cannon, and jumped in. I pressed the A button, causing Sonic to blast from the cannon. He landed next to Knuckles. Knuckles collected my rings. The number above his head said 1,000,000. "That can't be right." I looked closer, and saw Shadow walk onto the screen, and a machine appear out of nowhere. Shadow yawned, and leaned against the machine. His hand pressed a button that said 'Open Portal'. Tails appeared next to Shadow, and started yelling at him. A ring appeared over my head. At first, I thought I had died of shock, then the ring got bigger, and started to move up and down my body. It was just then that I realized that this was one of the rings the Flickies used to travel from dimension to dimension. I was eventually wiped from view of anyone watching me. I then saw a black void, which changed into a tunnel made up of light, smoke, and color. Fireworks started to fly up from nowhere and blow up. "Cool! In flight movies!" It continued like that for 7 minutes, until the fireworks stopped, and I ended up in the dimensional portal on my head. I hovered for about a second, then landed on my head. I sat up, and I couldn't see anything. I did see flickies flutterring over my head. "I'll take an extra large chili burger with fries and a shake. Hold the Chilli Peppers." Is what I last remember saying before I passed out. When I woke up, I was in a bed that had a very soft mattress. I opened my eyes, and saw Tails.  
  
"Do you think he'll be okay?" said Tails. Sonic turned to Tails.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be okay." said Sonic. Tails still loooked worried.  
  
"What about the dimensional teleporter?" said Tails. Then he notice that I was awake. "You're awake!" He jumped onto the bed, and hugged me very tightly.  
  
"Tails, I think you should let go." said Sonic, "He's changing from yellow to blue." Tails let go of me, and I sighed. I stopped abruptly. Sonic had said I was yellow. I rushed to the bathroom, and looked in the mirror to see a yellow echidna staring back at me. I walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Tails..." I asked slowly, "What happened to me?" Tails looked confused for a moment, then he responded.  
  
"Oh, the dimensional ring," said Tails, "Well, when Shadow leaned against it, I was still working on it..." I glared at Shadow, "...and the dimensional stablizer wasn't quite up and running yet. So it's broken until I can fix it, which probably won't be for another few months."  
  
"Great. So what you're saying is I have to stay here for 3 months while you fix that thing?" I asked, a hint of anger in my voice.  
  
"Yeah. You're stuck here with us for quite a while!" said Sonic, slapping me on the back, which caused me to fall flat on my face. "But hey, there's almost never a boring day here in this dimension!" I sighed.  
  
"Okay," I said in a flat voice, "I guess I have no choice." I was about to go find Knuckles when I was pounced by Amy Rose. "Ack! Amy, get off me!" I was squeezed very tightly by Amy. "Amy, will you please let go of me?" My lungs were starting to hurt. When amy finally let go of me, I got to my feet, breathing heavily. "Amy, I wish you would stop doing that. I'm not Sonic. I've already been strangled by Tails. Man, you people have a good grip."  
  
"Sorry," said Amy as she giggled, "But you look so cute!" I sighed, then got an idea.  
  
"How about we all go to Chao World!" I asked. "I have to check on my Shadow Chao anyway." I collected some rings in Green Hill Zone, then went to find Knuckles & Rouge. After walking around for a few minutes, I found them in Azure Lake Zone, laying on their backs and looking at the clouds. I quietly walked over to them and layed down next to Knuckles.  
  
"There's one that looks like a ring!" said Knuckles, pointing to what looked like a Halo. "And there's one that looks like a chao!" He poined to a cloud that was shaped like a tear drop.  
  
"I see one that looks like ARK." said Rouge. I sighed.  
  
"I see one that looks like a computer," I said. Knuckles looked at me.  
  
"To me, it looks like a book." said Knuckles as he turned back to the sky. He paused, then he looked at me again. "Who are you?"  
  
"Silly, I'm Rouge!" said Rouge, turning to Knuckles. She noticed me. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Daniel." I told Knuckles & Rouge, "I'm going to chao world with Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Shadow! Do you want to come?"  
  
"Okay." said Knuckles & Rouge at the same time. They got up, and walked to Sonic's house.  
  
"I found them!" I said as I walked in, but I couldn't find Sonic anywhere. "Probably collecting more rings." I thought. I looked at the room where I would be sleeping for the next three months. "Nice room." I took off my gloves. I heard a slamming sound in the hall, and I rushed out to see what was happening, and Sonic was there, breathing heavily, and he had a kiss on his face.  
  
"Help me!" said Sonic, panting heavily. "Amy is trying to make me see a girlie movie! What should I say?" I backed into the wall.  
  
"Don't ask me for help," I said, "I'm only eleven years old! Anyway, I was going to chao world to see how Shadow is doing. Do you want to come with me?"  
  
"Okay. Lemme tell Amy. Maybe that'll get her to not go to the movies." said Sonic. He then opened the door. "Amy, wana go to Chao World?"  
  
"I would love that!" said Amy. She grabbed her bag, and ran to chao world. We just stood there for a few seconds, then we realized that Amy was going to beat us.  
  
"WAIT FOR US AMY!" we yelled as we ran as fast as we could. 


	2. Racing Amy & Chao World

Chapter 2  
Chao World  
  
Amy seemed to be running faster than she normally would have. We were chasing after her, grabbing as many rings as we could. Once or twice, we saw a power-up box. I noticed a box that contained Super Shoes. I ran to the right a little bit, jumped into the box, and I was able to run alot faster. I caught up to Sonic.   
  
"Hey Sonic," I said as I slowed down a little, "Doesn't it seem weird for you to be chasing Amy instead of her chasing you?"   
  
"Actually, you're right." said Sonic, "It is weird."   
  
"Wait, if you can use Chaos Control, then why are we chasing Amy?" I said as my Super Shoes wore out.   
  
"Oh yeah. Chaos Control!" said Sonic. We disappeared is a flash of green light. A few seconds later we appeared in chao world.   
  
"Main Lobby: Chao Kintergarden, Chao Garden, Hero Garden, and Dark Garden." I said in a flat voice. I walked down the stairs to the dark garden, and Sonic went into the Chao Garden. I looked around to find my two favorite chao, Sonic and Shadow. I spotted Sonic first, since he stands out. My sonic chao was yellow, and against all the grey and black, it really stands out. Now my shadow chao, Shadow, was harder to find, since he was a black chao. I spotted him swimming in the lake. I whistled, and waited. He turned around, saw me, swam as fast as he could toward the shore, and started running toward me.   
  
"Dan!" he shouted as he ran toward me. He jumped onto my chest. Since he was running so quickly, and I was so light, his momentum sent both of us flying.   
  
"Shadow, can you please try not to do that?" I said, picking him up.   
  
"Sorry, I guess I don't know my own strength." said Shadow.   
  
"That's okay," I said, petting shadow. "A few days ago, I picked up something special for you. It's a chao fruit!" I put the chao fruit down. Shadow ran over to it, and ate it.   
  
"Thank you!" said Shadow. I then heard my watch beeping.   
  
"Time for you to go to school!" I said, picking up Shadow.  
  
"Yay!" said Shadow, "I can't wait to see Emerald!"  
  
"I know him," I said, "He lives in the neutral garden with most of my other chao." I walked toward the exit, my Sonic chao following me. A few minutes later, we arrived at the chao kindergarden.   
  
"Hello," said the teacher, "Today we will be learning how to sing!" All the chao made their cute little noises as they hopped up and down. that made me remember the time when he Shadow raced against the Chaos Chao.   
  
*******flashback*******  
  
"Okay, Cha-cha, are you ready?" I said, givng him a fruit to give him some energy.   
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." said Cha-cha, "All my stats have been raised to their maximum."  
  
"Okay then, you're ready to race the legendary Chaos Chao." I said, "I'm trying to raise you into a Chaos Chao, in hopes that you will never die."   
  
"You mean I'll be immortal?" said Cha-cha.  
  
"Yep!" I said. "For you to become a Chaos Chao, you have to reincarnate twice. Then I have to give you one of each animal. Next I have to give you either a Hero Fruit, a Dark Fruit, or leave you the way you are, depending on what kind of Chaos Chao I want you to be."  
  
"You mean there's more than one type of Chaos Chao?" said Cha-cha.  
  
"Yes." I said. "There's the Angel Chao, the regular Chaos Chao, and the Devil Chao." Then I heard the fanfare, anmouncing the entrance of the Chaos Chao. It was an Angel Chao. He had a glowing halo above his head.   
  
"Hello." said the Angel Chao. "I'm Crystal. What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Cha-cha!" said Cha-cha. "This is my owner, Daniel!"  
  
"Okay. We'll see how Daniel has raised you." said Crystal, and they went to the starting line. Cha-cha was in number 1, and Crystal was in number 5.  
  
"Welcome to the finals of the Chao Race!" said Omochao. "Very few chao make it this far. Our champion is the Angel Chao, Crystal!" Door number 5 opened up, revealing Crystal. "Our challenger today is the hero chao, Cha-cha!" Door number 1 opened up, revealing Cha-cha. "This race is the ultimate chao race. The winner of this race will recieve a prize, bragging rights, and a rare Onyx chao egg. The chao will be tested in many different ways. First up is luck. We've put several Jack-in-the-boxes in front of the starting line. When you open it, if nothing pops out, you may continue. Next we have the strength test. They will have to climb a cliff in order to get to the trees at the top. Then its the tree shaking. Each chao has to shake a tree and eat a whole nut before continuing. Next we have the intellegence test. When each chao reaches the brightly colored room, a picture of an Item will be displayed. each chao will have to pick up the item that was shown and place it on the pedestal. Then the chao will have to swim across Crab Lake. Finally the chao will have to run as fast as they can to the finish. Understand?" The chao nodded. "Good. On your mark, get set, GO!" The chao ran to the jack-in-the-box. They reached it at about the same time, but Cha-cha opened it first. Nothing came out. Cha-cha continued. Crystal opened his jack-in-the-box, and nothing came out, so he continued. By the time Crystal was done, Cha-cha was already at the cliff. He didn't even have to start swimming. He flew right to the cliff, and started half-way up. He climbed the cliff really fast. Crystal got to the cliffs as Cha-cha was shaking the trees. Crystal got to the trees just as Cha-cha finished his nut. They then went to the brightly colored room. There was a picture of a Sonic Doll. Cha-cha picked up a sonic doll,, and he walked away as Crystal got to the room. Cha-cha got to the lake, swam across it as fast as he could, and crossed the finish line.  
  
"Good job Cha-cha! I knew you could do it!" I shouted as I ran to where Cha-cha was. "You're going to have a little brother or sister!"  
  
"I am?" said Cha-cha, but I was jerked out of my daydreaming when I felt Sonic shaking me awake.   
  
"Daniel." said Sonic, "Are you awake?" I stood up, yawning.   
  
"I'm awake." I said. I noticed that Sonic had a chao egg. "Sonic, what's that for?"   
  
"Oh this?" said Sonic, holding up the Chao egg. "This is going to be my chao's little brother or sister!"  
  
"What are you going to name it?" I asked. Sonic was thinking.   
  
"I'm not really sure yet." said Sonic. I noticed that the egg's color was pink. It reminded me of Amy Rose.  
  
"Sonic," I asked, "When are you going to stop running away from Amy? It seems like since you've saved her from Dr. Robotnik at Forever Lake, she's had a huge crush on you." Sonic blushed, then shook his head.  
  
"I know," said Sonic, "But I have to tell you something." Sonic looked around to make sure Amy wasn't around. "I kind of like Amy also." I nearly fell over in shock.  
  
"You do?" I said, starting to laugh. "I never thought I'd see the day you'd admit that?" I was about to stand up again when Amy pounced Sonic.  
  
"You like me! You really like me!" Amy said, hugging him tightly. I sighed, walked over to Sonic and Amy, and tried to pry them apart. Eventually, I managed to get them apart.   
  
"Amy, if you could squeeze him any tighter, his head would pop off." I said, chuckling at my own joke. "Besides, we have better stuff to do, right?"   
  
"Yep!" said Sonic. We walked out of the kindergarden. "So, what do you want to do?"   
  
"I don't know." I said, "What do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know." said Sonic, "What do you want to do?  
  
"I don't know. Now can we please stop this?" I said, looking slightly annoyed. A few minutes later we got to Sonic's house. I walked to my room, took off my shoes and gloves, and flopped onto the bed. I looked at the clock, and realized that it was also a raido. I pressed the yellow button on top, and music started playing.   
  
'Sonic the Hedgehog  
He can't catch what he can't see  
Sonic the hedgehog  
He's gonna make Mobius free!'  
  
"That's by Katty Karlile!" I said. I took a CD out of the drawer, and put it in the CD player. Sonic's theme started playing as I drifted off to sleep. 


	3. Christine Appears and I'm turned into a ...

Chpater 3  
  
The Appearance of Christine  
I woke up what seemed like a minute later to find that the music wasn't playing anymore. I put my glasses on, and sat up. I could hear music coming from down the hall. It sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite remember what song it was. I got out of bed and walked down the hall. On the TV screen in the living room, I saw something similar to being flushed down the center of a japanese electric toilet. It was Frequency.  
  
"Sonic," I said, walking over to him and sitting on the couch. "I know how to play this game!"   
  
"Cool!" said Sonic. I knew what he was going to say next.  
  
"No I don't want to play right now, I have to go out for a while. See ya!" I said, and I walked out the door. Meanwhile, in Death Egg II, Dr. Eggman was typing in something on his computer.   
  
"Locate subject: Christine Bedee." said Dr. Eggman to his computer.  
  
"Searching..." said the computer. It made a beeping sound. "1 result has been found." A picture of her came up on his screen. "Awaiting further instructions."   
  
"Display Animal: Pink Echidna." said Eggman. A picture of a pink echidna showed up on the screen.   
  
"Press 1 to transport Subject into this dimension and transform it into the pink echidna." said the computer. Eggman pressed one. It made a whirring noise. A few minutes later, a pink echidna appeared on the dimensional teleporter.   
  
"It worked!" said Eggman.  
  
"Warning! Warning! This system has a fatal error." said the computer. The consoles started to explode.  
  
"NO! Not again!" shouted Eggman. Christine looked around and ran out of the room. She found a window, and jumped out of it and started gliding. 'Well,' she thouhght 'This is fun.' She continued gliding until a flock of flickies flew right past her at high speed. They flew so fast, than she was knocked off the path of flight, and started falling. 'Oh great.'   
  
"What's that?" I said as I looked up. I saw something falling from the sky. It had a shape similar to Tikal. It was growing closer. 1000 feet. 500 feet. 250 feet. 125 feet. 50 feet. WHUMPH!!! It landed on top of me, knocking me flat on the ground. Most of my rings were scattered all over the field. "Tikal, how did you get all the way up there?" I asked as I got up, but then I realised that the body wasn't Tikal's. Her body was shaped in the sameway as Tikal's, but she was pink like Amy. She looked like she had been knocked out. "I guess I'd better take you back home." I said, and I picked her up, moved her onto my back, and started walking toward where I would be living for the next few months. About 15 minutes later, I got home, and opened the door.   
  
"Hey Dan! What's... who's that?" he asked, his smile fading from his face.   
  
"I don't know," I said, "I'm going to take her to my room until she comes to, then I'm going to find out who she is." I carried her over to where I had come out of eariler this morning, then put her on the bed, her head on the pillow. I then walked over to the desk, got out some markers, a pencil, and some paper, and started drawing some pictures of various things. 30 minutes later, there was a stack of 10 pictures next to the box of markers. Then I heard something stirring behind me. I turned around and saw that the pink echidna was waking up. She sat up, and held her head.  
  
"My head. Where mam I?" she asked as she looked around. I stared at her, then hugged her tightly, despite not even knowing who she was, although I recognized the voice.   
  
"You're awake!" I said, "I'm so happy that you're okay!"  
  
"Who are you?" she said, "And where am I?"   
  
"I'm Daniel Hemmings." I said, "And I think I know who you might be. Hmm." I thought for a moment. "Your first name starts with a c and ends in an e. Your last name begins with a b and ends with another e. Am I not correct?"  
  
"Right." she said.  
  
"Is it Christine Bedee?" I asked, hoping that I was right.  
  
"How did you know?" said Christine, looking surprised that I knew who she was.   
  
"I recognized your voice." I said, "Let me show you around." I walked out of the room and Christine followed. I walked into the living room, and saw the real Tikal sitting on the couch with Knuckles and Rouge. They all looked at me when I walked into the room.   
  
"Hey Daniel!" said Knuckles, smiling, but he loooked to the left of me, ans saw Christine. His smile faded from his face. "Who's that?"  
  
"This is Christine Bedee." I said.  
  
""Great." muttered Sonic to Tails, "Another echidna couple."  
  
"I also realized something," I said, "If you combine Knuckles and I you'd get Tikal, since red and yellow make orange. and Knuckles and Sonic combined along with some white would make Christine." Everyone stared at me, including Christine.   
  
"I got a high score on Freezepop's 'Science Genius Girl'" said Sonic, obivously wanting to change the topic. "I just can't seem to unlock Curve's 'Worst Mistake'. I'm behind by 500 points." Meanwhile, the Death Egg II was falling toward the Earth.   
  
"Metal, brace yourself for impact in 1 minute!" shouted Eggman over the sirens.   
  
"Master, have you found the Chibification-ray gun?" said Metal. He too was searching for the Chibification-ray gun. It was hard to see through the thick smoke. Metal turned on the fan that Eggman had just fixed a few days ago to blow a hole through the smokescreen. Metal found the Chibification ray gun lying on Eggman's virtual reality game. Metal grabbed that too and ran back to Eggman. "Master, I've found it!"  
  
"Good job Metal!" said Eggman, "Once we get enough new stuff, I'll give you a new coat of paint!" They then lept out the window just as the Death Egg II crashed into the ground. They ran away from the wreckage as fast as they could. They were about a tenth of a mile away from it when it exploded with a deep BOOM that could be heard for miles around. It made the trees nearby sway from the vibration of the blast. Back at Sonic's house, I was just sitting down to watch TV when I heard the boom. I didn't actually hear it, but rather "felt" it, as though a large wall of water had just smashed into me.   
  
"What was that?" said Christine, getting up from the chair she was sitting in.   
  
"I'll go check it out." I said, "Knuckles, you come with me. Tails, you fly over there in your Tornado 2 and scout the area. Amy, you can go with Tails. Tikal can come with me, along with Christine. Sonic will go over to where the explosion came from and see what the cause of it was. Any questions?" Tikal raised her hand. "Yes?"  
  
"Can you try not to do that?" said Tikal, "You seem creepy when you do that."   
  
"Other than that, let's go!" I said. I ran outside with Knuckles, Tikal, and Christine right behind me. As we climbed a tall Sequoia tree, we saw a blue blur rush past us. From the side we looked like a multi-colored centipede. We reached the top of the tree, and stood up, forming a square. "No, we aren't going aerial square dancing." Just then there was another explosion, but this time I didn't hear it. I saw it, then felt it about 5 seconds later. The force of the shockwave caused both Christine and Tikal to lose their balance and almost fall off the tree. I heard their arms waving around, and right before they fell out of reach, I grabbed both of them by their legs. I wrapped my legs around a nearby branch. "Knuckles, grab my legs and try tto pull us up!"  
  
"Okay." said Knuckles. He walked over to me, grabbed my legs, and started pulling. He pulled as hard as he could, and slowly, we started inching up the side up the tree. "Almost there." There was another explosion, and Knuckles fell off the tree, causing the four of us to fall off the Sequoia tree. We were about 100 feet from the ground when we landed in the Tornado 2.   
  
"Hey guys!" said Tails from the front of the Tornado 2. "What were you doing all the way up there?"   
  
"It's a long story." I said, not wanting to explain.  
  
1304  
In a cave   
  
Meanwhile, Eggman was in a cave, making the final adjustments to his Chibification ray gun.   
  
"Wrench." said Eggman. Metal handed him the wrench. "Screwdriver." Metal handed him the screwdriver. "Grilled Cheese sandwich." Metal looked suprised. "A guy has got to eat sometime." Metal got him the grilled cheese sandwich, and Eggman took a bite out of it. Munching on the sandwich, Eggman reached into his pocket to find something. "Now where is it?" Metal sighed.   
  
"Master, it's in your back pocket." said Metal.   
  
"How long have you know that?" said Eggman, looking suprised.  
  
"For exactly 10 hours 39 minutes and 13 seconds." said Metal. Eggman took the Chaos Emerald out of his back pocket, and placed it in the Chibification ray gun.   
  
"Now we need to find a good test subject." said Eggman, looking around outside the cave. He saw Sonic, then Tails, then Knuckles, then Tikal, then me, then Christine. "Which one to choose. What to choose."   
  
"Master, I'd suggest getting the Echidnas." said Metal, "They don't look very fast."  
  
"Thank you Metal." said Eggman. "Now to find out where they live." Metal sighed.   
  
1303  
In Mushroom Hill Zone  
  
Back at Sonic's house, we were all relaxing, doing the things we'd normaly do. Actually, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Tikal, Amy and Rouge were doing the things they'd normally do, while I was showing Christine some of the places that I liked to visit, or would like to visit.   
  
"I've never seen Mushroom Hill Zone in 3 dimensions before." I said, impressed at the way it looked. We walked a bit further. We walked past the cave where Eggman was hiding. Eggman's Chibification ray gun was aimed at Christine.   
  
"Ready?" said Eggman, moving the gun to track her progress.  
  
"There's the weird... robotic dragonfly thing." I said, looking confused. "I never liked those things."  
  
"Aim." said Eggman. Christine looked at the cave.   
  
"What's that?" said Christine.   
  
"FIRE!!!!!!" shouted Eggman, pulling the trigger.  
  
"Look out!" I shouted, pushing her out of the way, but in the process getting hit with the chibification ray. I felt myself slowly growing shorter. My eyes grew slightly larger. Then it stopped. I had been 11 years old before. Now I was 5 years old, more than half my original age.  
  
"Not quite what I planned, but it will do." said Eggman. "At least I know it works." He ran deeper into the cave, dissappearing from view. I looked around, then looked up at Christine. She was looking down at me, as though I was an abonded cat or dog that was living inside a cardboard box on the side of a road in New York City. She picked me up and carried me to Sonic's house.   
  
"Let's get you home." she said. When she walked in the door, Sonic turned around.  
  
"How did your walk wit- what the..." said Sonic when he saw me in Christine's arms. "What happened?"  
  
"Well, Dan was walking me through Mushroom Hill Zone, wheen I noticed a cave." said Christine. "I saw something sticking out of it. I said 'What's that?' and Dan shouted 'Look out!' and pushed me out of the way, but in the process, getting hit by the chibification ray." I walked over to Tails.   
  
"There can only be one way Eggman got so much power." I said, looking at Tails.   
  
"This must be..." said Tails,  
  
"...the energy of..." I continued.  
  
"The Chaos Emeralds!" Tails and I said together at the same time.   
  
"That's about the second time you've done that today." said Tikal, shuddering slightly.   
  
"Sorry." I said, "Sometimes I can't help it."   
  
"Anyway," said Sonic, "We're going to have to get used to having a chibi around the house for a while."  
  
"Great." I said, "First I'm suddenly transported to the Sonic the Hedgehog world, then Christine shows up as a pink echidna, then, to top it off, I get turned into a chibi. Now let's see." I reached behind Tails' desk, and grabbed a piece of posterboard. "You don't mind if I use this for something?"  
  
"Go ahead." said Tails, smiling. "I can always make more."  
  
"Okay," I said. I climbed up onto a chair, and hung up the piece of posterboard. "We have 4 boys in here and 4 girls." I wrote our names on the posterboard, the boys names on the left and the girls names on the right. "So far, we have 1 definite couple." I looked in Sonic's direction. He smiled weakly. "Next we have Knuckles and Tikal." Knuckles also smiled weakly. "Then we have Christine and I." 'Oh great, Why did I just do that?' "The only two avaible people remaining are Tails and Rouge."  
  
"Once again, you did something that scares me." said Tikal, shuddering again.   
  
"Tails," I said, "I just realised something."  
  
"What is it?" said Tails.  
  
"My body was turned chibi but not my mind." I said. "Plus I can now give you the dreaded Puppy Dog Eyes."   
  
"Errm... Okay," said Tails, slowly backing up. I laughed.  
  
"I'm kidding!" I said, still laughing my head off. "I was just having a bit of fun with you." Tails sighed with relief. "But..." Tails gulped "You'd better be careful what you answer to my questions, because I have the dreaded puppy dog eyes!" The doorbell started playing the Zone Complete jingle from Sonic the Hedgehog 2.   
  
"That jingle is getting old." said Sonic. "Remind me to change the tune on the doorbell." He got up, walked over to the door, and opened it. He saw Eggman standing there.   
  
"Who is it?" said Christine, peeking around the corner.   
  
"It's Dr. Eggman again." said Sonic. I heard the name, and rushed to the front door.  
  
"Dr. Eggman," I said, "What do you want from us this time? The-"  
  
"Oh no," said Eggman, "I just need a willing volunteer to test out my Virtual Reality game." We all stared at him. "What, I do other things other than plot Sonic's destruction." At the mention of the word Virtual Reality, my face instantly lit up.   
  
"I'll be glad to test it!" I said, nearly bouncing on the balls of my feet.   
  
"I'll come to," said Sonic, "I want to make sure Eggman doesn't pull anything funny."   
  
"I'll come also," said Christine, "I want to see more of this world anyway."  
  
"I go anywhere Sonic goes!" said Amy, giving Sonic a hug. Sonic gave a forced grin.   
  
"I'm coming with you," said Knuckles, "I want to see what Eggman wants."  
  
"I go anywhere Knuckles goes!" said Tikal, hugging Knuckles, who smiled weakly.   
  
"I guess Rouge and I will be coming also," said Tails, getting out of his chair.   
  
"Okay then," said Eggman, "Let's go!" He got into his Egg-o-matic Hovercraft and flew off. I lept up and clung to it.  
  
"Christine, grab my hand!" I shouted down at her. She started chasing the Egg-o-matic Hovercraft and me. She lept up, and grabbed my hand.   
  
"Knuckles! Now you grab my hand!" shouted Christine down at him. He started chasing the Egg-o-matic Hovercraft and Christine. He lept up, and grabbed her hand.   
  
"Okay, Tikal, your turn!" shouted Knuckles. Tikal jumped up and grabbed Knuckles' hand. We were waving around in the wind like a flag. Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Rouge were running beneath us. We reached Flying Battery Zone after a couple of minutes.  
  
"Here we are!" said Eggman, jumping out of his Egg-o-matic hovercraft. I sighed and wiped a bit of sweat from my forehead. Then I realised that I wasn't holding on to the Egg-o-matic hovercraft. We fell to the ground with a dull thud. After untangling ourselves, we got up and walked inside. We gasped at the size of the place since we had last been here.   
  
"Eggman, you've done some nice decorating." I said, looking around.   
  
"Thank you," said Eggman, "The virtual reality room is this way." He indicated a stairway that lead to a door. We walked up the staircase, and Eggman followed. He entered in the password on the keypad. The door beeped a few times, and opened with a faint hiss. There were several pods in the room, along with some various other arcade games, including Air Hockey, Pinball, Pac-man, and other classic games. "Player 1 sits in the pod in the center of the other 7 pods." I got into the pod in the center. Christine was in the pod next to me. "The way the game works is simple. It's like a Final Fantasy game. You have a certian amount of HP. You can attack enemies that yo encounter. If you run out of HP, you lose a fairy. When you run out of fairies, the game is over for you." He walked over to the control panel. "I'll keep track of your progress on this monitor." He pressed a button on the panel, and the hatches on the pods closed. "Engaging system in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Engaging Virtual Systems!" He pulled a switch, and we all blacked out. 


	4. The Virtual world Of Eggman's

Chapter 4  
  
The Virtual world of Eggman's  
  
We woke up inside a forest.   
  
"Where are we?" Christine asked, standing up.   
  
"I think we're inside the virtual game." I said. I then realised that I had a sword in my hand. I was also wearing a small cape.   
  
"Look at me!" said Sonic, "I look like a secret agent!"   
  
"So do I!" said Knuckles. I looked at my arm, and saw a round device attatched to it. I pressed a button on it. A pause screen came up.   
  
"Cool!" I said, turning around. "We're in an RPG!" I pointed at the Status option. It displayed a screen that looked like this.  
  
_____________________________________  
/ \  
| Daniel 100/100 HP |  
| 25/25 MP |  
| |  
| Christine 75/75 HP |  
| 30/30 MP |  
| |  
| Tails 60/60 HP |  
| 20/20 MP |  
| |  
| Tikal 55/55 HP |  
| 50/50 MP |  
| |  
| Page 1 of 2 --|  
\_____________________________________/  
  
"Well, it seems like I ended up with the most HP." I said. "But I also ended up with the least amount of MP. Tikal got alot of MP, so she must be a spellcaster." Tikal smiled at me. I went to Page 2.  
  
_____________________________________  
/ \  
| Amy 40/40 HP |  
| 27/27 MP |  
| |  
| Knuckles 90/90 HP |  
| 40/40 MP |  
| |  
| Sonic 60/60 HP |  
| 30/30 MP |  
| |  
| Rouge 50/50 HP |  
| 29/29 MP |  
| --- Page 2 of 2 |  
\_____________________________________/  
  
"Well, let get going!" I said, turning the display off. "In the words of Yugi Moto, we'll win together, or together we'll fall!"   
  
"Who's he?" asked Christine, looking slightly confused.  
  
"Never mind." I said, "Let's just start moving. These woods make me feel uneasy." We started walking forward. We came to a sign that looked like this.  
  
._.  
| |  
.____________|_|______________  
| \  
| Go this way to get to the \  
| village. /  
|____________._.______________/  
| |  
_________|_|______________  
/ |  
/ Go this way to get to |  
\ the castle. |  
\_________._.______________|  
| |  
^ ^ ^ ^ | | ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \   
  
"Well, I guess we'd better go to the village." I said. "Usually the villagers will explain everything to us." So we took the path going right. We walked for a little bit more. Suddenly I heard something moving in the woods. I held up my hand to stop everyone.   
  
"What is it?" said Sonic, looking around, "Why have we stopped?"  
  
"I thought I heard something in the woods." I said, looking around. Something was defantly moving towards us. It was bounding from tree to tree, swinging on the branches like Tarzan. But tit didn't have a humanoid shape. I heard a faint clacking noise as the thing grabbed each tree branch. "A robot. Just as I suspected." I drew my sword, ready to battle. The thing emerged, revealing itself to be a Mecha-Tails.   
  
"I'll take this battle!" said Tails, moving forward. I opened my arm thingie and selected Team Stats. I touched Tails' name. His stats came up.   
"Tails!" I shouted, "You can make your opponent's HP appear over their heads!" Tails nodded to show he heard me, then he pressed a button on his arm thingie. The enemy's HP then appeared over his head.  
  
_______________________  
| |  
| Mecha Tails 90/90 HP |  
| [||||||||||||||||||] |  
|_______________________|  
  
"He has 90 Hit Points!" shouted Tails to the rest of the group, "I might need some help." I noticed a button on my Status Band that said [Log]. I pressed it, wondering what would happen. Nothing seemed to happen.   
"First turn honors are mine!" shouted Mecha-Tails. He curled up into a ball, and several dark gold rings shot out from slots that were located o various parts of his chasis. My Status Band started beeping, then it displayed a message.  
  
[Mecha-Tails used Ring Blast]  
[Ring blast failed to hit its target]  
  
"The log button must log all the battles everyone is in." I said.   
  
"Tornado, materilize!" shouted Tails. His Tornado 2 appeared next to him. He jumped into it. When Tails got into the Tornado 2, he seemed to suddenly gain cofendence.   
  
[Tails used 4 MP in summoning the Tornado 2]  
  
Mecha-Tails curled up into a ball again as more dark gold rings shot out from him. One of them hits the Tornado 2.   
[Mecha-Tails used Ring Blast]  
(Tails: -5 HP)  
(Tornado 2: -10 HP)  
  
A laser appeared from the front of the Tornado 2. It locked on to Mecha-Tails.   
"GO! Energy Ball!" shouted Tails, pressing a button on the joystick. A large yellowish ball of energy was fired from the gun-like thing on the top of the Tornado 2. Mecha-Tails tried to run away from it, but the energy ball continued to follow him. Eventually, it hit him.   
  
[Tails used Homing Laser Blast]  
(Mecha=Tails: -40 HP)  
(Tornado 2: -3 MP)  
  
Mecha-Tails seemed to be running out of fuel. He was slowing down. Mecha-Tails flew toward the Tornado 2, attempting to ram it. Tails jumped, and the attack missed.  
  
[Mecha-Tails used Body Slam.]  
[The attack missed.]  
  
Tails fired a Vulcan cannon at Mecha-Tails. It hit him dead on.   
  
[Tails used Vulcan Cannon.]  
(Mecha-Tails: -10 HP)  
  
Back and forth the blows went, until eventually, Mecha-Tails was swaying on he spot with only 1 HP left.   
  
"I'll finish him!" I shouted, running forward. I raised the sword over my head, and I brought the sword down, slicing Mecha-Tails in half. He started to crackle, then he fell to the ground, still giving off a faint crackling noise.   
  
"Yeah!" I said, spinning around in a complete circle. I held up two fingers, indicating victory. Suddenly the background started to go fuzzy. It faded out, and then we woke up in the pods. "Why'd you end it so soon?"  
  
"I have some more things to work on in it." said Eggman, smiling.   
  
"One more thing," I said, grinning. "I'm surprised you haven't tried to destroy Sonic in a while. The last time I remember you trying to destroy him was in Sonic Advance 2, when you tried to hammer him with that weird 'Arm and Hammer' machine." Christing laughed, getting the joke. Eggman's smile quickly faded from his face.   
  
"Well, I decided that Sonic can be destroyed," said Eggman.   
  
"About time you said that." said Sonic. "You do know that I cannot be destroyed."  
  
"See ya!" I said walking out the door. Everyone else followed me. "I've been wondering when he'd admit that." We walked home together, wanting to get away from the robotic haven Eggman called 'home'. 


	5. Jessie and Ross appear and I sing Karaok...

Chapter 5  
  
It's Karaoke Time  
The Appearance of Jessie  
  
We got home while the sun was still high in the sky. I looked at the clock on the wall. It displayed the time like this.  
  
_________________________  
/ ____ ____ ____ . \  
| | | | . | | |  
| | | ___| ___| | |  
| | | | . | | |  
| |__| |__. |__. | .|  
\_________________________/   
  
"We still have plenty of time until it's time for my favorite show." I said, wondering what we should do to pass the time. "I know! How about we have a Karaoke Party!"   
  
"I'd love that!" said Knuckles, dashing away to his room to get something. I stared at the spot where he had just been.   
  
"Okay," I said in a dull tone. Knuckles came back later in his secreet-agent uniform, which was a leather suit with a zipper in the front, and a picture of a piece of the master emerald on it.   
  
"Yeah, I feel good!" said Knuckles, spinning around once. Everyone then ran to their rooms to get into their secret agent uniforms. Tikal came back wearing an orange bikini, Amy came back wearing a pink bikini, and Christine came back wearing a T-shirt that said 'Chaos Control. Give it a try.' and shorts. I realized I didn't have anything special to wear. I rushed to my room to find something to wear. I searched through the dresser, looking for something that would look fancy. I found an overlarge black T-shirt, and put it on the bed. I started searghing through the pants drawrer. I found a pair of jogging pants. I put those on the bed akong side the T-shirt. I looked through the closet, and found a black mexican hat with little red balls that hung down from the brim of the hat. I found a pair of sunglasses on top of the dresser. I got changed into the 'uniform', then ran back to where everyone was talking. I looked around to see where Sonic and Knuckles were. I found them, but they were drooling. I followed their line of sight, and saw that they were staring at Amy and Tikal, who were in their bikinis.   
  
"Poor Tails," I said, looking at him. "He has no girlfriend. Sometimes I just wish that he has someone that would love him 95% of the time." I shook the sad feeling off. "I will be performing first." I said, causing Sonic and Knuckles to stop drooling and look at me. Everyone looked at me. "I will be unwrapping a rap song." Christine laughed again. "It's called the Yu-gi-oh! rap." I took a mini CD out of my pocket and placed it in the mini CD player. The music started to fade in. After about 20 seconds, I started rapping.  
  
"Your move  
better think twice  
before you choose  
the way I'm playing tonight there's  
no way I'm gonna lose  
It's a game yeah  
but its more than that   
I'm not just watching the score  
What matters is that my grandfather  
has been kidnapped  
Where'd he go?  
I don't know.   
I can hear him though.  
He's been telling me all  
sorts of weird stuff, like  
belive in myself and that you're  
not nearly so tough.  
  
You're always strategizin'  
to get the upper hand.  
Confusin' us and usin' us  
so we're losing, but  
I won't be satisfying you and your selfish plans, no, me and my  
friends we stick together  
takin' on whatever you got,   
no matter how tight the spot.   
No spot is to lot timmady  
Did you figure out which  
one is the real me?  
Either way its okay  
I'm the last thing you'll see.  
  
And what's with that eye anyway  
I heard you got some sort of king tut running.  
Man you know you're nothing but donin.  
Your lack of morality and  
messed up mentality.  
I'll take you down here   
or in virtual reality.  
  
Sure you got hundreds of  
monsters and cards to your name  
but when it comes to my turn,  
I'm the King of the (I pressed the Echo button on the microphone) games." The song ended with the word games still echoing and fading out. Everyone cheered loudly and clapped. Knuckles was very suprised that I knew such a good rap for a song he didn't even know about. Meanwhile, in the G.U.N. Headquarters on Prision Island, they were working on transporting two people from another world to this world.   
  
"Have you chosen a target?" said a G.U.N. general, walking up to someone who was working on a console.  
  
"We've narrowed the choices down to two people." said the G.U.N. private, "Ross Stolte, and Jessie Olivera. The only problems is, I can't decide which one to bring in." He thought hard.  
  
"Oh forget the thinking," said the General, "Let's just bring them both in." The General inserted another Chaos Emerald into the console, and pressed the green button labeled "Dimensionize". The chaos emeralds flashed, indicating that energy was being extracted from them. The machine began to hum, first softly, then it grew steadily louder. There was a flash of green light, and a pink fox appeared in the first chamber. The chamber door opened, allowing it to step out. The door closed again, and the machine began to hum again. This time there was a flash of yellow light, and a red fox appeared in the chamber. The door opened again, allowing the red fox to step out, which he did.   
  
"Welcome," said the General, "You are standing in a to-" the private nudged him hard in the ribs to stop him from revealing where their base was. Back at Sonic's house, we were just getting cleaned up from the Karaoke party. Knuckles was walking back from getting out of his secret-agent uniform, when he suddenly paused.   
  
"I feel some strange energy." he said. Everyone went quiet. "It's coming from Prision Island."  
  
"I thought Eggman blew it up after I battled Shadow in Green Forest." said Sonic, stopping in his tracks.   
  
"I don't care about what happened a long time ago," I said, "Someone must be using the energy of the chaos emeralds to transport someone from my dimension into this dimension. That must be the energy Knuckles felt, so let's go!" Tikal took out a notepad, and made a tally mark. She put it away, and ran out the door. 


	6. Zone 1, Act 1: Preperations

Chapter 6  
  
Stage I Act I: The race is on  
  
Everyone looked at me, hoping for a solution.   
  
"Eggman has 4 of the chaos emeralds," I said, "and there are 7 in all. If he doesn't have all of them, it will take longer to charge up. Tails, can you hack into Eggman's main database and find as much information as you can on the Dimension Destroyer."  
  
"Okay," said Tails, and he started typing something into his Tornado 2.   
  
"Tikal, Knuckles, you go and find as many of the Chaos emeralds and Super emeralds as you can," I said.  
  
"Okay," said Tikal and Knuckles, and they ran off.  
  
"Once Tails has found all the information we need, we'll start getting ready." I said, walking back and forth. "If I'm going to keep the old tornado, I'm going to have to make it look new." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Now, with that out of the way, I'm going to explain what we're going to have to do. We are going to have to get into Flying Battery Zone and destroy the dimensional destroyer without setting it off. We'll have to be fast, because the dimensional destroyer could go off at any moment." Everyone looked at me in a weird way. I stared at Rouge. "I did it again, didn't I?" She nodded. I looked worried, then my fear got the better of me, and I ran off into the woods, almost knocking Knuckles over.Tikal stared at him.   
  
"What's with him?" she asked.  
  
"He was probably talking too much again." said Knuckles, "Belive me, I know what it's like." I kept runningn until I came to a stop in front of a large tree. I collapsed on the roots, breathing heavily. I looked at the tree, and noticed that something was carved into the bark. I ran back to Knuckles.   
  
"Follow me!" I said as I turned around. I started running as fast as I could back to the tree, Tikal and Knuckles following me.   
  
"What is it?" said Tikal, looking at the markings.  
  
"Wait a minute." said Knuckles, "This appears to be instructions to an immortality ritual." At the sound of the word 'Immortality' I started swaying back and forth. "Let's see here. It reads as follows...  
  
eno le wej llams d na eerht sle wej egral ro   
  
sle wej deroloc neves morf semoc y grene eht  
  
rewop etinif nievah sutel  
  
efil lanrete evah sutel."  
  
"That's an Anagram!" I said, recognizing it after a few minutes. "It reads: Let us have eternal life, let us have infinite power, the energy comes from seven colored jewels, or large jewels three and small jewel one." I read on. "Stand in a circle around the millenium symbol in groups of two. All shall chant the preceeding verses while laying on their back. The five groups of two will hold hands and lay on their back so they form a star. Then place the seven colored jewels around the outside of the circle, and place the master emerald inside the star. If the ritual is performed correctly, all the people who were involved will be surrounded by a blue-green aura, indicating that they now have immortality."  
  
"That's complex." said Tikal. "Where are we going to find 10 people?"   
  
"We can worry about that later!" I said,"You have to keep looking for the Chaos Emeralds!" I raced home to tell Sonic what I had found, but when I got there, there seemed to be nobody around. I walked down the stairs and into Tails' workshop. I could see a bright blue light, flickering every now and then. As I walked down the metal stairs, I could see sparks shooting out from the underside of the Tornado 2. "Hey Tails, how are the upgrades coming along?"  
  
  
  
"I've added stealth wings to avoid detection by Eggmans robots and I'm working on a signal reciever." said Tails, pointing to 10 bracelets on a nearby table. Each of them was a different color. I looked closely, and I saw that 8 of them had names on them. "I'm installing a reciever to recieve the singals sent out by those bracelets. It will tell me where you are located." I took the one that had my name and put it on.   
  
"Cool!" I said, "See ya." I walked back up the stairs, wondering if we really could put an end to Eggman's reign of evil. 


	7. Zone 1, Act 2: Preperations, part 2

Chapter 7  
  
Stage I Act II: Time to improve  
  
I went outside to see in what ways I could improve the Tornado.   
  
"Hmm... It could use a new coat of paint." I said, slowly walking around it. I went through the list of possible colors I could use. 'Not purple' I thought, 'I hate that color.' I looked around, hoping the scenery would give me an idea. 'Hmm... How about teal.' I pictured the image in my mind. 'No. Too bright. 'I know! Silver with gold lettering!' I went to get the silver and gold paint. 'Hmmm... I think it would also look good with Emerald outlines.' I went back to get the emerald paint. I started to paint the Tornando. 30 minutes later the Tornado was emerald colored and I had dubbed it "Slot Machine". I got some parts from town, then started to add the new parts to the "Slot Machine". 6 hours and 1 nap later the "Slot Machine" now looked good as new. One one side the word Slot Machine was painted in gold letters. On the other side were three red number 7s within squares. There was a license plate that read CHANCE . I took it overe to Tails' workshop to show him. "Hey Tails!" I said, "How do you like it?" He turned around.  
  
"Nice," he said, looking impressed. "I like what you've done with it."  
  
"Thanks." I said, "Well, better get back to work."  
  
"See ya." said Tails.  
  
"Bye!" I took the "Slot Machine" outside again, thinking that we would now at least stand a chance against Dr. Eggman. 


End file.
